galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Tact Mayers
(also spelled Tact Mayers) was known as the Legendary Hero of EDEN for his many distinguished military accomplishments, being largely responsible for foiling the Eonia coup d'état, as well as the victories in the Second Great Valfask War. He continued to play a key role after the Verel coup d'état, foiling Verel's plans for dominating the universes, and soon afterwards became the first Chief of the United Parallel Worlds. History :For the character route-specific developments in the game story, see the Moon Angel Troupe character pages. Service on the Elle Ciel During Eonia's coup d'état in the early part of TCY 412, Colonel Takuto was patrolling a fairly distant part of the Transbaal Empire. Their small patrol fleet was attacked by Eonia's forces, but they were saved by the arrival of the Moon Angel Troupe and the Elle Ciel. The Elle Ciel at the time was under the command of Brigadier General Luft, an old soldier who happened to be Takuto's teacher at the academy. To their surprise, Luft offered Takuto command of the Elle Ciel and the Moon Angel Troupe, partially because Luft himself had enough of a reputation as Prince Shiva's protector to be a target and partially because Takuto was an unknown. Luft's plan was to use himself as a decoy while Takuto protected Prince Shiva. Takuto's rather carefree attitude did not sit well with many of the crew of the Elle Ciel, including the operators Almo and Coco. Even among the Angel Troupe, Forte and Ranpha were the most vocal in questioning Takuto's ability, while the others at least had their doubts. Most would have preferred that the vice commander Lester be put in charge, if only because he seemed to be taking the entire affair seriously. Luft's belief in Takuto was shown not to be misplaced however, when he manages to fight off successive attacks from Eonia's forces. When Eonia himself personally called on Takuto to surrender Shiva and the Elle Ciel in return for clemency and a place in the Legitimate Transbaal Empire Armed Forces, Takuto bluntly refused. Through actions like that, Takuto slowly earned the trust of his crew. After the defeat of Eonia, a short period of relative peace was enjoyed by Takuto before fighting once again broke out later that year. Takuto and the Angel Troupe were reunited to stand against the Eonia remnants led by General Rezon Mayzon, and then the mysterious Valfask fleet led by a woman named Nephelia. By TCY 413, Takuto had already become known as a great hero. However, not all was well. Takuto experienced a kind of premonitory nightmare in which he and the Angel Troupe were overwhelmed by hundreds of enemy ships, and then wiped out by a mysterious weapon (later discovered to be the Chrono Quake Bomb). Because of Noa's warning that the Valfask would eventually arrive in force, Takuto became increasingly busy. Upon encountering the Valfask, Takuto found them in pursuit of a small ship. Upon rescuing the vessel, they discovered that it was being piloted by Lushati and Wein, two natives of the EDEN civilization. They were informed that Taktuo's fame had reached even the EDEN civilization, and that the EDEN people wished for the assistance of the Transbaal Empire in freeing their homeworld from the Valfask. Eventually, Takuto lead the Transbaal forces to victory, liberating EDEN, and defeating the Valfask once and for all. In TCY 415, Takuto as well as the Elle Ciel were assigned to survey the newly discovered universe of NEUE, during which several new Emblem Frames were discovered, and the Moon Angel Troupe was disbanded. Service on the Luxiole In TCY 416, Takuto was given command of the Luxiole, a Lost Technology ship designed and built as successor to the Elle Ciel. By TCY 417, he had gained the rank of Brigadier General, and was also made commander of the NEUE Defense Fleet. Chief of the United Parallel Worlds One of the first things that Takuto did as the Chief of the new United Parallel Worlds was to give a double promotion to Captain Nutmilk to the rank of Colonel, and give her command of his old ship, the Luxiole. He also assigned Lieutenant Colonel Ca to the Luxiole to act as her first officer, and Second Lieutenant Mateus, with his experimental Emblem Frame Holy Blood to increase the ranks of the Rune Angel Troupe. Personality Takuto was defined by three things: his carefree attitude, his empathic nature and his sharp mind. While on the surface he appeared to be unreliable and lazy, he was actually a highly competent strategist and tactician. As his friend Lester remarks at one point, while Takuto's behavior is embarrassing at times, he is at his best when it matters the most. Carefree attitude Takuto maintained a carefree, relaxed attitude. A romantic at heart, Takuto once confided with Prince Shiva that he believed that love could overcome any sort of difficulty, including age difference, difficulty in meeting or differences in personality. He had a weakness for cute girls and beautiful women, though once involved in a romantic relationship, he was a loyal and loving boyfriend. He detested paperwork and would much rather have spent his time wandering his ship and getting to know his crew. On occasion, this avoidance of duty caused him some trouble (as in TCY 417, when the Luxiole was unable to pursue an enemy fleet because, as Coco put it, "a certain someone never got around to submitting the paperwork for resupply,"). This was not to be confused with mere laziness however. Takuto disliked high positions and the trappings of power, as it often meant more time attending meetings and events than actually accomplishing anything. He disliked having a high rank as he believed leaders should treat their crew as friends and comrades. As such, he also spoke in a casual tone to virtually everyone regardless of rank (making some think he was being quite rude) with the exceptions of Prince Shiva and the Moon Goddess Shatoyan. This attitude was possibly the reason why he was initially assigned to patrol a small, unimportant part of the Transbaal Empire before his assignment as captain of the Elle Ciel. Empathy Takuto was very good at establishing a rapport with his subordinates and often treated them as friends rather than underlings. This empathy was of tremendous aid to him, as he was able to inspire others and rally them around him. Even Mint Blancmanche, a telepath, wondered if he had telepathic ability as well due to the surprising accuracy he showed in identifying people's fears and how to alleviate them. Takuto's natural kindness and concern for others around him also helped him break down Prince Shiva's emotional barriers as well as earn the young royal's trust, as was evidenced by the complete faith Shiva showed in Takuto's abilities later in his career. This empathic ability had not diminished by TCY 417, as Takuto took an active interest in the young pilot Kazuya Shiranami and helped the youth sort out his feelings for his teammates in the Rune Angel Troupe. Strategic ability Because of his carefree persona, many people tended to dismiss him as either being exceptionally lucky or overly reliant on the power of the Angel Troupe's Emblem Frames. However, Takuto had a sharp, strategic mind and was Luft's top student in the military academy. This is also evidenced by the fact that he enjoyed playing strategy games such as chess and other board games, and was in fact the one who introduced Prince Shiva to the hobby as well. On numerous occasions, Takuto managed to accurately second-guess his opponents. On one of these occasions, Takuto inexplicably ordered the Elle Ciel to drop out of Chrono Space earlier than scheduled. When Almo and Coco pointed out that this would take them some distance from a rendezvous with an allied fleet, he ordered them to do so anyway. After emerging from Chrono Space, they detected an enemy fleet waiting at the rendezvous point to ambush them. Lester wryly noted that they had made a good catch as Takuto ordered the Angel Troupe into battle and counter-ambushed the enemy fleet. In TCY 417, while usually forced into a defensive position against Verel's coup d'état forces, once on equal ground Takuto managed to foil the enemy forces at almost every turn. When Forte Stollen was forced to work for the enemy as a strategist, she kept a sizable number of her ships in reserve, fearing a trick by Takuto. She managed to see through Takuto's ploy, but her forces were unable to react in time. Later still, when the Luxiole appeared outnumbered and outgunned by the enemy main fleet and the previously unrevealed Shadow Moon, Takuto secretly arranged for the Elle Ciel to arrive and decimate the enemy with the Chrono Break Cannon. The Chrono Break Cannon proved unable to penetrate the shield of the Shadow Moon; but as Verel gloated, Takuto unveiled his own secret weapon: the Dual Chrono Break Cannon. During the final clash, Verel recluctantly admitted that he felt as though he had been a puppet in Takuto's hands. Other Media Anime When the company BROCCOLI launched Project G.A. in July 2000, the first appearance of the Angel Troupe was in the Galaxy Angel anime series that ran from 7 April 2001 to 29 September 2001. In that series, the Angels were portrayed as living on a space station and were members of the Transbaal Imperial Military. Their commander in that series was an elderly gentleman named Volcott. Takuto made no appearances at all throughout the entire anime run. When an anime based on GA II was announced (entitled Galaxy Angelrune- Galaxy Angel II), there was speculation that it would be a more serious anime more akin to the game version of the Galaxy Angel universe than the comedic, slapstick anime version. There was also some expectation that Takuto would appear along with Kazuya for the first time. However, once Galaxy Angelrune premiered, it was clear that neither of the game protagonists would appear, at least in any significant roles. There is, of course, the chance that they will make cameo appearances like other BROCCOLI characters. Manga Takuto was also the main character of the Galaxy Angel manga, based on the game trilogy. This incarnation of Takuto was more of a slacker and skirt-chaser than the one in the games. However, he still demonstrated the same tactical and strategic skill he had in his game appearances. Trivia *Takuto's last name comes from a brand of Jamaican rum called Myer's. *While Japanese material (for example, the Galaxy Angel guidebook) gives his name as Tact Mayers, when the manga was brought over to the United States, the phonetic pronunciation of the katakana spelling of his name (TA-KU-TO) was used instead. The special edition DVDs of the anime included translated promotional material for the games that used his original name. When the game is finally brought overseas, it is unknown which transliteration will be used. *It was implied in the first Galaxy Angel game that part of Takuto's success came from the fact that Eonia's forces had no information about him. Eonia himself noted upon learning Takuto's name that he'd never heard of him. It was also hinted that Eonia somehow obtained a list of notable officers according to threat and managed to neutralise many of them, thus severely weakening the Transbaal Empire's ability to react to his advance. *In Eternal Lovers, Takuto renames the Moon Angel Troupe the Galaxy Angels. His reasoning is that they are not longer protecting simply the White Moon, but the entire galaxy. However, this is not mentioned in Galaxy Angel II, where the previous Angel team is simply referred to as the Moon Angel Troupe. *In Galaxy Angel II, there is a running gag where he puts his hand on (sometimes accidentally, sometimes purposefully) Apricot Sakuraba. As she is afraid of most men (Kazuya being the sole exception), she hurls him up into the air to land with a painful crunch, often knocking him out. *There is another running gag where someone criticizes him and he takes it as a compliment, prompting the speaker to tell him it was not meant to be a compliment. For example, the following exchange: ::Forte (after Takuto makes a random statement): "Why'd you say something no one else understands? You never change." ::Takuto: "Haha, you're praising me so much..." ::Forte: "That wasn't a compliment..." *He is voiced by Yuuji Ueda who is also known for providing the voice of Brock in Pokemon. Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Transbaal Empire Armed Forces personnel Category:United Parallel Worlds personnel